oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Map
Proposing that this page be renamed to 'Map', as this is how it is referred to by the game and by the players. World Map can be the name of a separate article if we ever want to put those types of maps on the wiki. I am also proposing a rewrite. ---- The Map is one of the basic menus/windows in the game. One can open the Map window by clicking on 'View' in the menu bar and then selecting 'Map'. Alternatively, the map can be opened by pressing the 'Command' key and the 'M' key at the same time (⌘ + M). In the map, all directions have been rotated 45° counterclockwise from a typical real world compass rose. For example, 'north' on the Oberin map is in the same location as 'northwest' on a real world map. Colors on the map generally reflect the actual appearance of a location. Green corresponds to grass, while dark green corresponds to trees. Paths, stables, roads, and most buildings are brown on the map. Temples, walls, and pavement (such as in Andris) appear off-black. Sand is beige, water is light blue, rocks are gray, and snowy terrain is white. The map is completely black when the player is underground. When the Map is not the active window (i.e. when another window has been clicked on), the colors will appear somewhat darker. Clicking on the Map will bring it back to the foreground and thus brighten the colors on the Map. Night Vision has no effect on the brightness of the Map. Rangers can use their Tracking ability to locate nearby creatures. When a Ranger successfully tracks, dots of various color that describe a creature will flash repeatedly but briefly on the Map. Rangers are completely unable to track when underground. ---- -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 16:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC) And I hadn't realized that there was already an article in that namespace. This article will also need to be rewritten, but for now I'll leave it here: Maps in and /or of Oberin are made in a variety of ways, but mainly fall into the "legit," "illegit," "semi-legit," Screen-based (insane, by most estimates, especially if a "clean" copy), and /or Sextant-based. the Rhovanion Rebels' first claimed to be complete-and-"legit," but was in fact proven to be based on an "exploit" /"semi-legit," at best. It also is difficult to read, unless expecting to enter the all-exclusive Rhovanion Rebels' Guild itself, which is Virtually-exclusive of membership in any other Guilds, including sometimes even the Vanguards. At that point many current and ex-members claim too another layer of magnification provides no advantage. Vanguards are area, at this point specific "town"-based ("towns have banks, Public Temples, and Public Stable(s), by definition) Guilds, which at this point all have Halls, even if most-agree not-enough members in-activity to sustain the 5 actives over a given 3 months needed for Guild (and as a function, Hall) activity. The Vanguard Guilds are also not-exclusive of the members of any other Guilds, excluding the singularly-exclusive R R's. Instead, the S.R.C.N. Map of 2007 - and associated Maps of smaller (if blown-up and also entirely-accurate, as of then) town regions, all 5 "main" "towns," including Duldrus, which has no bank, Public Temple of its own, or even Guards, in either end; half of Duldrus was slaughtered years ago, leaving many quest now-unfinishable, in the S. /SE end., as part of a Real Time Quest, as it used to have Guards, and No monsters, in it, any more than the living-half) regions - is the most visually-useful, standard. As of viGilante's "Noob Node non-Ghost mapping project," Posted in the General.. section of the Forum, as well as his signature line, it was roughly 80%+ fully-accurate in all particulars-and-names, while the geography remains essentially the same. S.R.C.N.'s is based on careful Compass Map cut-and-paste reading /copying, and every large patch of trees or rock is displayed in full colorful accuracy, to that; and so is definitely "legit." Various hacks of the Oberin Map file resulted in partially-complete, all "illegit"(imate) "Maps," which were in fact not-original, duplicate-copies of partial information, so partial maps at "best," and actively-banned from linking in the main Oberin Forum by Game Masters due to several violations of the Terms of Service, also on the main site page. Many of these were based-off of each other, as the R R's and possibly even the R R's Zee's Tables, were, as well, hence are not-referenced in-Game by GMs. Nor in the Forum, wherever possible - if not possible, no mention of Maps or maps is made. Their partial nature and sometimes almost "illegible" graphics, if such a thing could be said, combined with lack of referential points, directions, or labels, are also good recommendations against their attempted "use." Multiple attempts at "legit"(imate) Compass Map -based Map or maps have been successful in their parts, but less-complete than the final S.R.C.N. compiled under mikomi. These are a vast, roughly 100X++ savings of time to create than Screen-based Maps, some of which attempt to "clear the copy" of monsters and /or their bodies, one's own, stray items, you get the "picture." Which leaves Sextant-based Maps. A sextant Map uses co-ordinates, of specific points like "connect the dots," to build a complete, dimensionally-oriented, 3-Dimensional picture of an area, especially given that the "2.5 D" nature of Oberin allows for "hidden" objects and /or Map features, hence requiring "Mapping under the Map," good as any Map can be. Since a sextant is ground-based, that is the actual-surface, where objects spawn on and /or fall onto, it avoids visual obstructions and the "wild mass guessing" associated with "where do(es) one /we draw the 'line'?" This can be especially handy for off-surface Mapping, or at least the entrances (which may be Ladders) to it, as like the Compass Map, an Orb of Seeing does not work off-surface, nor does a sextant. Off-surface can be "above," "hidden-same -level," or (most commonly) "below surface," areas; an Orb of Seeing costs 1500 g p in the Magic shop, while a sextant costs 1 /75th of that, 20 g p in the Tinkering shop; and is much easier to be made. viGilante Mapped in the Post mentioned-above all points of interest in Oberin short of off-surface areas (already mainly to be found on the S.R.C.N., Map), using a sextant, showing co-ordinates in "N., E.," format from an arbitrary point chosen by the tool itself as the far NW corner of the Map in-Game of "0 N, 0 E." As of 8 /16 /2011 there were 45 sites with 5-8 other kinds of information, with each. It seems "legit," since unchallenged there by GMs as problematic, as far as categories, go. (-Jedd the Fighter (talk) 02:57, July 14, 2013 (UTC))